Winterfresh Gum
by bubblemilktea
Summary: There's going to be a dance at the tamer's school. When Rika get invited what's going to happen? Please RR A revised version of my last.


Winterfresh Gum  
  
By: Sailoryesl  
  
"Talking"  
  
(A/n)  
  
Winterfresh Gum  
  
By: Sailoryesl  
  
"Takato wake up! You'll be late for school!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok!" he yelled as loud as one could after just waking up. He heard the sound of running water and his mom cooking. Sighing lazily he got out of bed and looked at the clock. 7:15.  
  
He ran out of his room in a frantic frenzy grabbing a pair of pants and shirt. He had to get ready in five minutes! He wouldn't be able to make it in time.  
  
"Takato you're breakfast!" his mom yelled giving him a pastry from their bakery.  
  
"Thanks." He yelled as he ran out the door shoving it into his mouth. He was going to so be in for it if he was late.  
  
He ran all the way to school, but as he turned the corner he saw Lee ahead of him. With no time for questioning himself he ran along side with him, both running as if they were going to die if they didn't get to school on time, which wouldn't have been too far from the truth.  
  
Lee turned towards Takato and remarked, "Wake up late too?"  
  
"Yeah with all of the Digimon business you can't help but be tired." Takato replied as the running began to get to him.  
  
They saw the school gate ahead of them and ran though it. Throwing off their shoes at the entrance and changing to their indoor shoes they ran up and sat down just as the school bell rang.  
  
Once the students took their seats and the teacher took the attendance she looked at them. Then suddenly smiling she announced, "Class as you know we are having the end of the school dance in just a few days. Buy your tickets in advance and try not to invite anyone higher then the 6th or 7th grade all right? We don't want too many junior high kids coming here."  
  
They all began clapping and yelling in excitement. This was the moment they had been waiting for since they were little, the event of their school.  
  
Later at lunch Takato, Juri, and Lee gathered at a table to hang out and talk about the upcoming dance.  
  
"So are you guys inviting anyone?" Juri asked excited.  
  
"Not really." Takato replied not thinking about much. He was more focused on his lunch then the actual conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Juri asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well ummm, you see..." Takato stuttered as he blushed.  
  
Lee realizing his predicament decided to change the subject. "Why are you asking Juri? Are you inviting anybody?"  
  
Juri looked at him and smiled, "I'm inviting Ruki."  
  
"What?" Takato and Lee yelled as if she was insane. She was going to invite Ruki? That girl would never come even if her life depended on it.  
  
"Are you crazy? She would never go to a dance and besides she's really stubborn too stubborn for her own good I think." Lee remarked not really believing that Juri was really going to bring her to the dance.  
  
"Yeah she'll refuse to go. If you don't want to be put down don't ask her." Takato said supporting his friend.  
  
Juri looked down to the ground and said, "I know she may seem tough but you know, I think she really is a kind person inside."  
  
They just shook their heads not exactly believing her.  
  
"I believe she hurts badly deep down inside. She doesn't want anyone to get close to her because everyone close to her hurt her. Her mother goes out with guys Ruki doesn't like, forces her to do things and such." Juri explained saddened.  
  
This pretty much ended their discussion. Before they departed Lee said, "Lets meet in the park after school. I'll call and tell Ruki."  
  
"Ok." Juri and Takato replied agreeing. Even though Takato didn't think Ruki would come he decided to let Juri try.  
  
After school ended Lee walked home. He entered his house and after greeting his parents he went to his room. Sighing he opened his window to let in the slight breeze outside and then laid on his bed grabbing the phone.  
  
Flipping it over he dialed in Ruki's number and let the dial tone ring.  
  
"Hello?" said Lee on the phone as soon as it seemed like someone had picked up.  
  
"Oh it's you, why are you calling?" Ruki asked boredom in her voice.  
  
"Oh I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park with Takato, Juri and me." Lee asked not sure how else to put it.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose I might as well, seeing it's the end of the school year and I don't have anything to do and all." She replied.  
  
"Great! I'm leaving right now so you might as well too," he replied a bit happy that she obliged. Then he wouldn't have to tell Juri that she wasn't coming.  
  
"I will. See yah there." She replied and hung up.  
  
Lee smiled then he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ruki's P.O.V. (first person)  
  
I sighed as I went out of my room. How did I get myself into these types of things? I know I shouldn't have said yes. What was I thinking saying yes like that?  
  
I knew the real reason I wanted to go though. It was because in all honesty I liked having a group of people I could call my "friends." I hated to admit it, but it was true.  
  
"No I don't." I mumbled to myself trying to get the stupid thought out of my head.  
  
Just then grandma came into the hall and seeing me in a jacket asked, "Where are you going Ruki dear?"  
  
"I'm going to the park with, um with..." I started but didn't know what to call them. Were they really my friends, or were they just like my mother, people who just wanted to use me?  
  
"Oh ok Ruki. Go out and play with your friends. Have fun." grandma said smiling.  
  
At this I smiled and waved good-bye as I ran out the door. Thankfully I didn't have to give a response.  
  
I walked slowly to the park thinking about random things. When I got there I saw Juri, Takato, and Lee waiting for me.  
  
"Hey Ruki!" Juri yelled as she ran over to me with the others following close behind.  
  
"Hi guys," I replied a bit coolly. I didn't know what to say. I'd never hung out with them like this, it was like taking to strangers.  
  
"Hey Ruki you came." Takato remarked. It seemed to be more for himself to tell himself that I actually came. I didn't really blame him though. I turned them down basically every other time so it was pretty much a new response for him.  
  
"What you didn't think I would come is that it?" I replied quickly with a deathly glare.  
  
Takato nervous replied, "No it's nothing like that..."  
  
Lee and Juri just laughed. They wanted to see him talk himself out of this one.  
  
"Hey Ruki, do you want to come to our school dance? It's in 2 days time. You could come over to my house before and we could get ready together. It's at 9 so come over if you come at 7." Juri finally asked partially to change the subject, and partially because that's the reason they all got together.  
  
I was surprised at first. They wanted her to come to their school dance? Then I realized that was why Lee asked if I wanted to come to the park. It was so that Juri could ask if I wanted to go.  
  
I honestly didn't know how to reply. No one had ever asked me to go out to a social before. Finally after much anticipation I replied.  
  
"Um, sure if it's ok with you," I replied quietly.  
  
Juri happy jumped and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ok calm down Juri you'll suffocate her." Takato remarked prying her off of Ruki.  
  
Realizing this Juri quickly let go. A bit embarrassed she apologized.  
  
"It's alright," I replied. Getting a bit uncomfortable I tried to make an excuse to leave.  
  
"Hey, I have to go home. I told my grandma I wouldn't be out for long."  
  
"Oh alright. I'll see you later then," Juri replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys at the dance," I replied and just as quickly as I came I left.  
  
I got home just as grandma as setting up the table to eat dinner. After quietly eating as grandma questioned me little outing I left to go to her room.  
  
I looked at my closet and tried to debate what to wear. It had been so long since I had really picked something specially out and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to wear something too girly, but I wanted to look nice, yet I didn't want to look like I had went all out. Finally I decided on wearing jeans, a white tank with a heart on the center, and finally a jean type jacket.  
  
Then after laying it all out I decided to get some sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day went by slowly not only because it was the last day of school, but also because I soon realized that I really was looking forward to the dance. When school was over everyone dashed home and I, who normally didn't care, ran home as well to get ready.  
  
Right after I got home I used the computer a little to check my e-mail and such. Juri had sent me an e-mail telling me get over to her house around five.  
  
Then after that I made sure Renamon was ok and explained where I would be later.  
  
"That nice Ruki. It'll be good for you to go out and get your mind off of things." Renamon replied. I didn't think she really cared. She probably was happy to have a night to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right for once Renamon." I replied as her mind wandered and I went out of my room and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Afterwards I dried my hair and got the tank top and jeans that I choose out yesterday on. After announcing as always to my grandma that I was going out I began to walk over to Juri's house.  
  
I approached her apartment and as I was going up the elevator I grew sort of nervous. I never really had been to someone's house just to hang out.  
  
Then I approached her door and knocked. She answered it wearing a white tank top with a light green mini skirt.  
  
"Ruki, hi! I like your clothes. Come in then we can start on our hair and make-up." Juri remarked smiling.  
  
"What my hair? I think it's fine." I said trying to look at my hair that was in a ponytail as always.  
  
"Don't worry I do it for you." Juri said and slightly pushed her into the house. "Follow me. We'll go to my room." Juri instructed.  
  
When we got there Juri signaled towards the chair in front of the vanity. I didn't want to disappoint Juri so I went to the chair and sat.  
  
Juri smiled and said, "Now close your eyes and I'll give you a makeover and do your hair."  
  
"I'm trusting you Juri." Was my only response though I was not sure if this was a good idea or not.  
  
I closed my eyes and after what seemed like forever I opened them and gasped. I looked totally different!  
  
She had put light purple eye shadow on my eyes with purple eyeliner outlining my eyes. Juri had put black mascara on me and a slight pink/red lip-gloss on my lips. It was my hair though that surprised me the most. It was up in a ponytail still but it was in a bun with strands in a type of "swirl" that was held down with butterfly clips.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I just sat there and stared.  
  
"You were always pretty Ruki you just didn't want to show it. I bet SOMEONE is going to be happy..." Juri replied and I saw her laughing inside.  
  
"Who?" I asked confused. Who was she talking about?  
  
"Oh nobody." Juri replied grinning. Then she said, "Well I'll get myself done so do whatever you want."  
  
We hung out until about 8:45 and then we decided to head for the school.  
  
When we got there they saw what the dance was set up as. It was outside in the field with torches around the field. There was a D.J. already playing music and some people there.  
  
"They set it up SO cool this year!" Juri squealed.  
  
"Yeah. It's nice how they did it." I replied. The sun was setting and the party was starting. I could feel the excitement run though me. This was a whole new experience for me. It wasn't like dueling, it gave me more excitement then that.  
  
"Lets meet the others. I said I'd see them at the refreshment table." Juri remarked and ran off.  
  
"Wait up Juri!" I yelled running after her.  
  
When we reached the table we saw Takato and Lee there. They were casually dressed as if it were nothing special. Seeing us they started walking towards us.  
  
"Hi Juri. You look nice." Takato said blushing slightly.  
  
"Hi Takato. You look nice too." Juri replied shyly.  
  
Lee and I giggled because of their "strangeness."  
  
"Lets go to the dance floor." I suggested. By now there were a lot of people.  
  
"Sure." They replied and we went.  
  
I guess I was dancing really well because a lot of people stopped to come and watch me and whisper things. Later after about ten min I saw Ryo.  
  
He saw me also and came over saying, "So the rumors were true. They said the great 'Digimon Queen' was actually dancing here."  
  
"What you didn't think I could dance?" I remarked and by now had stopped dancing.  
  
"I never said that." He replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Then a slow song came on.  
  
"I'm sitting this one out." I said and this happened for about the next 3 slow songs. I refused to dance with someone. It seemed utterly pointless. You just stood there and did nothing the whole time.  
  
Finally when the 4th one came on Juri went up to Ryo and asked, "Will you dance with Ruki?"  
  
"No way. I'm not dancing with him! I can't even slow dance!" I yelled and stood up from where she was sitting. No way was I going to dance with him.  
  
"Come on." Ryo said and took my hand.  
  
When he took, no not even took, touched my hand all the resistance in me faded and I went with him to the dance floor.  
  
I wanted to be far, but something kept bringing me towards him.  
  
"Pretend your hugging me." He whispered and I got closer so that we were face-to-face. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. I felt his heat as my chest was on his and my cheek against his neck.  
  
"Your hair smells good." Ryo remarked quietly as I smiled to myself.  
  
"Thanks." I replied slightly blushing. By now everyone was watching us. To them it was the dance of the century! The Digimon King and Queen dancing.  
  
When the song ended we stopped and looked at each other's eyes that were filled with longing to dance more, but we slowly slid away from each other our hands not wanting to leave.  
  
"Meet me her again on the next slow dance." Ryo said as he departed.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I was filled with more excitement then ever. That had been my first slow dance! How was a girl to feel after something like that? Me? I felt wonderful.  
  
What was actually 15 minutes seemed like forever to me. It went by so slowly. When a new song came up I got up quickly to hear it better. When it was fast I would sadly sit down again but then finally a slow song came on. It was the last song of the dance.  
  
I went to the tree where he told me to meet him. I leaned against it seeing another 8th grade girl try to pull him away. He saw me and she saw making her try harder to get Ryo to dance with her. She started putting her arms around his neck when Ryo gently pushed her away and came towards me.  
  
I smiled warmly and followed him to the dance floor. We started dancing and the girl came up to Ryo and hit Ryo on the back yelling, "Jerk!"  
  
Most of that last dance was quiet and sweet because we were both trying to keep this moment in our hearts.  
  
As the song ended we again unwillingly started to part. Then he stopped me and said, "Umm this is my last piece of gum. You can have it."  
  
I looked at the piece of gum and saw the words 'Winterfresh' on it. Then I looked up and smiled sweetly at him then took my leave.  
  
I smiled and then looked at the piece of gum he gave me. It was really nothing, but I held onto it and to me, it was the first gift I had ever received and I would treasure it until we met once again... 


End file.
